A Dare Gone Wrong-ish
by Tokyo10
Summary: A drunk Astrid dares Jack to Break into Quiznos. Lets find out what happens. Rated T for language, One-Shot


**AN: Hello, so I am new to these fandoms and I would like to say that this was a dare from a relative. Please enjoy and review. BYE OH and I do not own anything except the dare if that I guess**

A File full of papers was thrown onto the table in front of me and I fought the urge to

laugh, yep that was my file alright. The chair sitting across from me screeched as it was pulled back by a large hand. Looking up I came face to face with a beefy man with green eyes that screamed smugness. Great not this idiot again. Straightening in my chair, as much as I could with my hands chained to the table, I gave the man a overly fake smile. "Hiya Officer Barns, how's it been since the last time I saw you?"

Barns' eyes narrowed. "Jack Frost, I would say it's a pleasure but it really isn't. I want to know why the hell were you and Hiccup Haddock were breaking into Quiznos."

I gave a small chuckle and went to scratch the back of my head but the cuffs around my wrists stopped me. Looking down at the silver for a moment I asked. "Can these come off first?"

"No." He deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes, blowing my white bangs out of my face. "Well~ It all started like this."

"You want me to do what?!" I choked, setting my drink down on the coffee table.

"Break into Quiznos and steal some hot peppers." She repeated. I was insanely glad that everyone else went home and my guardians weren't home. Only the blond girl was left with the excuse of she had something she wanted to talk to me about.

"What the hell kind of dare is that?" I stood up, yelling at Astrid.

"Awe why not?" She pouted, a drunken blush dusting her cheeks.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Why do you think." I shot back mockingly. "Cause if I get caught I can get charged."

"Don't forget arrested." She giggled helplessly.

"Yea that to." I added

A hiccup escaped her lips and a devilish gleam shone in her eyes. "What if I told ya I would introduce you too my cousin Hiccup?"

I eyed her warily for a long moment. "Hiccup, he's the cute one you showed me a picture of right?"

"Yes." I was in a dilemma, on one hand I really wanted to meet this Hiccup person after all the stories Astrid had told me a bunch of stories about him but on the other I was already in enough trouble with the law that I couldn't even step one, scratch that and make it a quatre of a foot out of line without someone breathing down my neck. But like always curiosity won me over and I agreed.

"Fine but you better arrange a meeting with 'im ASAP."

Astrid nodded and then stood up, wobbling a tad when she reached full height. "You've got till the end of the week," She grinned at me then went to the phone to call herself a ride. After walking her too the door and saying good night I went back to the couch and flopped face down on it. What have I gotten myself into I questioned.

The next day…"

"Really?" Burns asked in exasperation. "You broke into a building all for a guy who ended up helping you?"

"Hey! On my defense I didn't know he would be breaking into the goddam sandwich joint too." I pointed out.

"Fine whatever but lets skip the details and go too what happened tonight." He rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger

"Fine but surprisingly it takes alot of planning to get into Quiznos they've got some killer secretary."

"Frost, get on with it."

"Yes sir." I shot back cocky.

The building was completely dark save for the dim light that came through from the large windows. There were small sounds coming from the kitchen area going to check it out I grabbed a metal soup ladle from a nearby counter. I gripped the utensil tightly and moved to the back, seeing a dark figure too my left I bashed the spoon into the person's head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" The person rubbed the back of their head and turned around. I had to resist the urge to go die in the corner because the person was none other that Hiccup.

"Shit- I. Uh. Are." I sighed. "Sorry man."

His green eyes looked me up and down. "It's fine but next time don't go bashing people in the head with ladles." He joked.

"Uh yea. So did Astrid put you up too this to?" I asked leaning in the doorway. Temporarily forgetting what I was doing.

"Yea. She said she'd hook me up with someone if I did this. Have no clue why though."

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost." I held out my hand. Hiccup got up off the ground and grabbed my hand.

"Hiccup Haddock."

Dropping his hand and grinned. "Shall we grab the wanted items and scram, partner."

The brunette nodded. "I think we should check the back fridge." Moving to the metal giant we opened the door, a blast of cold air and bright light hit us and I felt the boy shiver slightly. He gave me a weird look when he saw that the blast hadn't affected me in the slightest. "The cold hasn't bothered me for as long as I could remember." I explained.

"Oh." Hiccup muttered. glancing at him from the side I smiled and gestured into the large cooler/fridge. "After you m'lady."

Hiccup stuck his tongue out at me and walked ahead. "You check the right, I've got the left."

"Deal!"

We searched about half the boxes before I heard a quiet hiss. Walking over to Hiccup I saw he had cut himself with the knife he was using. I chuckled. "Hold on I think I have a band-aid." I said and searched my backpack.

"Well aren't you a boy scout." He teased.

"Thats me." I grinned at him before going back and searching the bag. "Ah-huh! found one." Handing him the small bandage I went back to searching. Every now and then Hiccup would stop and rub his arms to try to keep the warmth in.

"Why don't you take a break? We've been in here for almost an hour, you have ta be freezing."

"Yea. I'll be standing outside the cooler if you need me."

"Sure thing." Hiccup came back in when I reached the bottom shelf. Sticking my knife through the cardboard I ripped the box open and inside sat a bag about the size of a binder full of peppers and juice. Grabbing two bags I shoved one in my backpack and tossed one at the other youth.

"Mission accomplished." I gave him a goofy smile which he laughed at. We set to work putting everything back where we found it and exited the cooler. Walking back to the front, him in front of me, I bumped into him when he stopped suddenly.

"What's wro-" I asked as I peeked over his shoulder, only to see a police officer shining a light in our eyes.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath and held up my hands in surrender. The officer came towards us and ordered us onto our knees and our hands behind our heads.

After getting handcuffed and being read our rights, we were hauled out to different cars on either side of the parking lot. Before he was to far away I yelled. "Can I get your number when this is all over!?" All was silent for a moment and then I heard a youthful laugh coming from behind the open car door.

His reply was a string of numbers that I repeated in my head.

"And then I was put in a car and now here we are." I grinned brightly at the Officer.

He just sighed and looked at me long and hard. "I'll be right back." Was all he said and left the room. I don't know how long he was gone, but it was long enough that I got bored and started to rattle the cuffs in a poor attempt to make music.

"Really Jack." Barnes sighed when he walked back in. I stopped at once and he sat back down. "Your guardians, will be here soon. North sounded disappointed and a tad bit mad." Barns raised an eyebrow.

"Gee thanks for the heads up." I muttered sinking down in the chair. I'm doomed but as least I got his number.

THE END!


End file.
